narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
HashiMada
The Couple HashiMada (柱マダ) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, in which Madara plays the dominant role and Hashirama the submissive role. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is MadaHashi (Japanese 正橋 MadaHashi). Their Relationship Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc When Hashirama was first revived by Orochimaru during the war, he explains that he and Madara first met when they were children, and since then they became very close friends. Hashirama continues to tell his story about their friendship with Madara Uchiha, when at their younger years they meet at a river and a frustrated Madara tries to skip his stone to the other side. Hashirama surprises Madara by skipping his stone as well and reaches the other side of the river. As Madara vents out his frustration, a feeling humiliated Hashirama apologizes to Madara and they started their unique friendship despite not disclosing their surnames. At the river, Madara notices a depressed Hashirama and Madara had the same feeling as well where he reveals that he had also brothers who are fallen to the ongoing war. Despite their depression, they continue their training and their friendship blooms as well. They used to spend time together at the edge of the river where they first came across, talking, sparring and sharing their ideas. However, their friendship was not long to last, as Butsuma soon discovered from Tobirama that his son had been meeting with Madara. Revealing to Hashirama that Madara was in fact an Uchiha who had killed several of the Senju's strongest shinobi, he ordered his son to use his meetings with Madara to spy on him and, if necessary, to kill him. As Hashirama laments on betraying his friend, Butsuma tells Hashirama he has one of two choices: either gather intelligence on the young man and report to them or else be seen as a traitor for his actions. Hashirama begrudgingly accepts his mission but he is intent on helping Madara. The next time they meet, Hashirama and Madara exchange their stones across the river, telling each other to escape. Before they have a chance to leave, both their fathers and remaining brothers respectively prepare and engage in battle. Knowing that their power was more or less even, in order to gain the upper-hand, Butsuma and Tajima decided to target Izuna and Tobirama respectively, hoping to use the shock of a parent losing a child before their very eyes as a method to gain an advantage. Their efforts are thwarted however by Hashirama and Madara who both see the attack on their brothers as an unforgivable act. Madara declares that they had reached an impasse, noting that their dreams die there. Still willing to fight, Tajima questioned Madara if he was prepared to take them on, but Madara noted that Hashirama was stronger than he was and the outcome would not be in their favor. As they prepared to depart, Madara stated that the next time they would see each other was on the battlefield, activating his Sharingan for the first time. As the years passed, Hashirama was forced to battle his once-friend Madara many times before they eventually became the leaders of their clans. Sometime afterwards, Madara and Izuna fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama in a fierce exchange on the battlefield. As Hashirama once again extended his hand to Madara, Izuna told his brother not to accept and they soon retreated, leaving the other remaining Uchiha to surrender. Izuna died from his wounds but left Madara his eyes, granting him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Madara later confronted Hashirama. The next time the Senju brothers encountered Madara again, he informed them that Izuna had succumbed to his injuries and had left him his eyes to continue protecting the clan. Revealing that he had acquired the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, but nonetheless, after a day-long battle, Madara was finally defeated. As Tobirama was prime to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by his brother who still wanted to seek peace. Noting that he could not trust them any more, Madara told Hashirama that the only way to regain this trust was to either kill himself or his beloved brother. Questioning if Madara was a crazed person, Tobirama interrogated whether or not his brother intended to kill him. However, all were shocked when Hashirama was intent on killing himself, but not before telling everyone present to swear that the feud between Senju and Uchiha would finally end. When Hashirama resolved to kill himself, Madara stopped him, noting his courage and accepted the truce. With the Uchiha and the Senju clans forming an alliance, Madara and Hashirama's childhood dreams of a village where children were not sent to battle had come to fruition. The village itself would ally with the Land of Fire.Hashirama and Madara's relationship began to become more and more like it had been when they were young. Early on the two co-founders would stroll around the village looking after the well-being of the villagers. On the cliff where they once talked about their dream as children, both reminisce the moment and Hashirama stated that the Sarutobi and Shimura clans wish to join the village, with others to follow suit. Hashirama also stated that someone has to be chosen to represent the village as the Hokage and a name must be chosen. While looking at the construction of the village from the mountain point they had sparred on as children, Hashirama expresses his desire for Madara to become the village's first Hokage. Madara suggested Konohagakure, a name which a depressed Hashirama states is too simplistic. The Senju leader later suggested that the chosen Hokage's face be carved onto the cliff face as a symbol of it watching over the village. At that moment Tobirama arrived and called his brother away, without even acknowledging Madara. Having heard of his elder brother's intentions to choose Madara as the Hokage, Tobirama argues that things are done democratically now and everyone, even the Uchiha, would not see Madara in the same light as Hashirama. With Madara having overheard the brothers' conversation, Hashirama agreed and he became the First Hokage. Later, Madara brought Hashirama to the Naka Shrine, as the first outsider to see the Uchiha Stone Tablet. With his Sharingan, Madara decrypted that while one interpretation is that two opposing forces can come together to create peace, another interpretation is that cooperation is a quiet method of conflict. Not understanding Madara's true agenda, Hashirama attempts to persuade him to not leave the village but is unsuccessful. Since then the village has prospered, and the other Great Nations as well as some of the smaller nations have copied the village system. But Madara returned to attack Konoha and destroy his previous dream. The conflict continued as Hashirama managed to strip the Susano'o armor off Kurama and bind the tailed beast from Madara's control at the cost of his Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands. Having been stripped of their most powerful weapons, Madara and Hashirama briefly stared each other down before charging at each other, yelling each other's names. During the battle, Hashirama showed reluctance to kill his former friend, but eventually severely wounded him, ending the battle in what appeared to be Madara's death. As Hashirama concludes the story of his battle with Madara and his vision of the village, he tells those present on site that he did not know how Madara survived after their battle. When leaving to the battlefield to once more battle against his former friend with the rest of the Hokage, Hashirama stops at the same mountain that him and Madara had sparred on several decades before. He admits that while he is disappointed, he is quite excited to see his rival once again. When the hokages arrives on the battlefield, Madara senses that Hashirama has elsewhere been brought back to life. Excited at the prospect of fighting his rival again, Madara eagerly awaits his arrival, but he was told to wait by Hashirama since he and the other Hokage had to stop the Ten-Tails first. As the newly reformed Team 7 mobilizes to battle, Hashirama warns the Alliance due to another round of Tailed Beast Ball attacks from the Ten-Tails. The ball launches to the barrier but is unsuccessful. Hashirama creates five clones of himself. Four of them will open the barrier to create access and allow the Allied Shinobi Forces to make attacks on the Ten-Tails. The other wood clone confronts Madara, being too busy restraining the Ten-Tails, but he demands the real Hashirama, because using a clone is not "fun". Madara decides to sit out the fight until the real Hashirama is ready. When the wood clone persists, Madara easily defeats it. Madara tries to force Obito to revive him but Obito is able to resist his control. Realizing Madara is controlling Obito in order to fully revive himself, Hashirama tells Naruto and Sasuke to deal with Obito while he and Tobirama produce clones to attack Madara as a contingency plan. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc Madara is done waiting, Hashirama is no longer preoccupied, so Madara forces him into a fight. Elsewhere, Madara and Hashirama battle, leaving other Allied shinobi struck in awe by their powers. Shikamaru raises the shinobi's morale, assuring them they will be needed. Madara declares to Hashirama that this battle will have a different outcome from their last battle. As their battle rages, Hashirama tries to convince Madara to postpone, but Madara repeatedly refuses. The Allied Shinobi wonder how they can escape those, and Minato and Tobirama each able to teleport only one of them away. Hashirama wants to help them, but is impeded by Madara, who reminds him that their reincarnated bodies will regenerate. Nevertheless, he keeps track of Obito's progress and growing control of the Ten-Tails' power. As Hashirama observes the horrors, shocked, Madara explains the situation by narrating a tale of the shinobi's origins. Madara reveals that he discovered this through the Uchiha Stone Monument and such discovery had showed him the worthlessness of reality, with mankind forever cursed to hate and kill each other. As Hashirama continue battling Madara, the Uchiha notes that the tree will bloom in approximately fifteen minutes, and that he will switch places with Obito via Hashirama's senjutsu abilities. Hashirama then relays the information to everyone via Ino's technique. After Obito's defeat, Naruto executes his finishing blow, Hashirama uses his Wood Dragon to immobilize Madara, which also drains his chakra at the same time. With Naruto throwing his attack, the Shinobi Alliance march towards Madara's location. Sai then arrives and escorts Naruto. The original Hashirama, meanwhile, manages to pin Madara with multiple Gate of the Great Gods and surrounds him with wood dragons to prevent him from escaping. Naruto Uzumaki arrives to help seal Madara, thus ending the war, but Madara implements a final trump card before they can do so: successfully forcing Obito to restore him to life with the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. The full return of his original power allows Madara to break free of his restraints and, in the confusion, quickly immobilize Hashirama with chakra receivers. Madara is able to fight off several other immediate attackers, but his revival has left him without his eyes, diminishing his senses. He approaches Hashirama and absorbs his senjutsu chakra so that he can find targets based on their chakra signatures. Before he leaves, Madara notes that the plan for peace he mentioned to Hashirama so long ago is about to be achieved. As Sasuke is about to go after Madara, Hashirama, still unable to move, offers to give him a jutsu that can be used to cancel out the senjutsu chakra Madara has taken. Sasuke asks why Hashirama would trust him, an Uchiha, to which Hashirama replies that he resembles Madara's brother, Izuna, and that maybe that likeness will remind Madara of the kind person he used to be before Izuna died. In the end, Sasuke fails and the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast, with the whole world – the reincarnated Hokage excluded – getting wrapped into God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Sometime later, the chakra receivers disappear, restoring Hashirama's mobility. He reunites with the other Hokage and they try to figure out what they can do to break the Infinite Tsukuyomi. They are met by the spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths, who recruits their help. Combining efforts with the spirits of the other dead Kage, they summon Team 7, Madara, and the tailed beasts back from Kaguya's Dimension. Hashirama approaches Madara, who is too weak to get up and is in fact dying from his ordeal. Madara uses his remaining moments of life to admit that Hashirama's method of peace was right all along. Hashirama forgives him and says that they are still friends despite everything, which Madara uses his last breath to say isn't so bad. Hashirama and the other Kage are returned to the Pure Land by the Sage of Six Paths. As his soul ascends, Hashirama wishes Sasuke and Naruto luck, hoping they have a better experience together than he and Madara did. Evidence *During their youth, Hashirama and Madara had a strong bond and shared each other's dreams. * Hashirama was shown teasing Madara when he was doing his private business, causing the individual to be embarrassed. Manga: Chapter 623 * Madara stated that he enjoyed time he had spent with Hashirama though it hadn't last long, and Hashirama was reluctant to let Madara leave. Manga: Chapter 624 * Hashirama protected Madara from Tobirama and accepted Madara’s offer to commit a suicide but was stopped by Madara himself. Manga: Chapter 625 * Madara took a chunk of Hashirama’s flesh and transplanted it in the wound Hashirama had stabbed him and spent all his life on growing Hashirama’s clone and creating a new life form combining his Will and Hashirama’s DNA’s. Manga: Chapter 606 * The first thing Madara starts to discuss right after being resurrected is similarities between the scene he sees now and the destruction he made with Hashirama.Manga: Chapter 561 * Being extremely proud of Hashirama’s DNA and his power, Madara shamelessly displayed the face of the first Hokage on his chest to the 5 Kage. Manga: Chapter 578 * When Madara saw Tsunade’s power and determination, he found out her resemblance with her grandfather and immediately stopped being disrespectful to her, despite having no respect for women. Manga: Chapter 576 * Resurrected Madara talks a lot about Hashirama. Manga: Chapter 589, 607 * Even admitting the fact that only Hashirama can stop him, Madara regrets that Hashirama is dead and hints at Hashirama’s resurrection as the only way to defeat him. Manga: Chapter 577 * Hashirama always protected the Uchiha from his brother. Manga: Chapter 619, 620 * Even acknowledging the fact how much its dangerous Madara’s being alive; Hashirama can’t help but admit that he is happy to meet him again. Manga: Chapter 627 * Feeling Hashirama’s chakra, Madara gets very excited. Manga: Chapter 628 * Madara states that the clones doesn’t amuse him any longer because he is waiting for Hashirama. Manga: Chapter 629 * When revived Hashirama finally comes to the battlefield, Madara cries about how much he has waited for him and gets really upset about Hashirama’s rejection. Manga: Chapter 631 * When Hashirama chooses to stop the ten-tailed beast first, Madara leaves the battlefield and patiently waits for Hashirama to fight him. Manga: Chapter 632 Among the fans HashiMada is a fairly well-known pairing in the fandom. It has often been teased for Madara's constant attention on Hashirama. It is mostly supported for their dynamics of growth and how both characters have individually influenced each other and their known rivalry through out their life time. Their rival pairings are HashiMito, MadaMito and MadaIzu. Reference Category:Couples involving Madara Category:Couples involving Hashirama Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples